Cash Shop
The Cash Shop (also known as Diamond Dust shop) items are purchased with Diamond Dust (DD), which is obtained through real money, using USD. Currently, DD can be brought through a choice of four transactions: 400 DD for 5 USD, 1000 DD for 10 USD, 2500 DD for 20 USD or 4000 DD for 30 USD. Though DD items can be traded for SS through site users, the conversion rate is subject to change depending on the availability of DD and the items being traded. Limited Edition items are on the Limited Edition DD page. Appearance Dolls All ADs from the DD shop are 200DD. item_448.gif|Le Stache AD|link=Le Stache Maneki Nekoling AD (1).gif|Maneki Nekoling AD|link=Maneki Nekoling item_779 (1).gif|Minty Melt AD|link=Minty Melt item_370.gif|Royal Guard AD|link=Royal Guard NurselingAD.gif|Nurseling AD|link=Nurseling Kawaii IdolAD.gif|Kawaii Idol AD|link=Kawaii Idol Wishing Well Bro AD.gif|Wishing Well Bro AD|link=Wishing Well Bro Wishing Well Sis AD.gif|Wishing Well Sis AD|link=Wishing Well Sis Shortcake AD.gif|Shortcake AD|link=Shortcake DWI AD.gif|DWI AD Griff AD.gif|Griff AD Hairriet AD.gif|Harriet AD Hattie AD.gif|Hattie AD KarlAD.gif|Karl AD Lisa AD.gif|Lisa AD Patches AD.gif|Patches AD Polly AD.gif|Polly AD PrettyPennyAD.gif|Pretty Penny AD Sugar AD.gif|Sugar AD Spice AD.gif|Spice AD SaisonAD.gif|Saison AD HA Buddy Accessories All HA items are 100DD, with the exception of the Beauty Mark, which is 10DD. item_679.gif|Castle BG item_680.gif|Hometown BG item_780.gif|Tiara Crown item_781.gif|Golden Halo item_782.gif|Cool Specs 1 item_783.gif|Cool Specs 2 item_784.gif|Cool Specs 3 item_785.gif|Cool Specs 4 item_788.gif|Tiny Tails 01 item_789.gif|Tiny Tails 02 item_790.gif|Tiny Tails 03 item_791.gif|Tiny Tails 04 item_792.gif|Tiny Tails 05 item_793.gif|Tiny Tails 06 item_794.gif|Tiny Tails 07 item_795.gif|Tiny Tails 08 item_796.gif|Tiny Tails 09 item_797.gif|Tiny Tails 10 item_798.gif|Tiny Tails 11 item_799.gif|Tiny Tails 12 item_786.gif|Tiny Bows 1 item_787.gif|Tiny Bows 2 Spoopy Night BG.gif|Spoopy Night BG Beauty Mark.gif|Beauty Mark Water Veil.gif|Water Veil Beach BG.gif|Beach BG Galaxy BG.gif|Galaxy BG RedAppleBob.gif|Red Apple Bob OrangeAppleBob.gif|Orange Apple Bob BrownAppleBob.gif|Brown Apple Bob BlondAppleBob.gif|Blond Apple Bob LimeAppleBob.gif|Lime Apple Bob GreenAppleBob.gif|Green Apple Bob BlueAppleBob.gif|Blue Apple Bob PurpleAppleBob.gif|Purple Apple Bob PinkAppleBob.gif|Pink Apple Bob BlackAppleBob.gif|Black Apple Bob PJGiftBox.gif|PJ Gift Box|link=PJ Gift Box PJMittenGiftBox.gif|PJ Mitten Box|link=PJ Mitten Box DN Icons All DN icons are 200DD. Carousel DNI.gif|Carousel Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) ElephantIcon.gif|Elephant Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Neko Icon.gif|Neko Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Magic Star Icon.gif|Magic Star Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Moon Wand Icon.gif|Moon Wand Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Castle Icon.gif|Castle Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Sugar Stars Icon.gif|Sugar Stars Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Bat Icon.gif|Bat Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Bow of Cupid Icon.gif|Bow of Cupid Icon Blue Bow Icon.gif|Blue Bow Icon Music Note Icon.gif|Music Note Icon WhaleSharkIcon.gif|Whale Shark Icon Misc Items Tokens can be bought in the Cash Shop for 25DD Goat Token.gif|Goat Token|link=Goat Token Upgrade Items Crown Account An item that permanently upgrades your normal account to a Crown Account. The benefits of Crown Accounts are: *Owning 10 extra goatlings *Access to the VIP Shop. *Username customization. *Crown Icon on profile. Crown accounts are 1000 DD. Adoption Ticket Adoption Tickets are listed under 'Upgrade Items' and will permanently increase the number of Goatlings you can own. Adoption Tickets were originally 450 DD, but this was lowered to 400 when the 5 USD option was added.http://www.goatlings.com/forums/view_topic/12257 Name Tag Previously, Krisgoat would be able to change a user's account name if they goatmailed her. However, this changed as of the 31st of May, 2014. The Name Tag was added to allow users to change their name without having to go through Krisgoat. Name Tags were originally 450 DD, but this was lowered to 400 when the 5 USD option was added. Seasonal Items Seasonal items are items that rotate in and out with each season and do not retire. Sweetheart Box.gif|Sweetheart Box|link=Sweethearts Celebration Sugar Star Charm Box.gif|Sugar Star Charm Box|link=Sugar Star Festival Blue Sugar Star Charm.gif|Blue Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival Green Sugar Star Charm.gif|Green Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival Orange Sugar Star Charm.gif|Orange Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival Pink Sugar Star Charm.gif|Pink Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival Purple Sugar Star Charm.gif|Purple Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival White Sugar Star Charm.gif|White Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival Yellow Sugar Star Charm.gif|Yellow Sugar Star Charm|link=Sugar Star Festival References Category:Shop Category:Diamond Dust